


Memento Mori

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: Unus annus is over party
Kudos: 5





	Memento Mori

I wonder what would happen,

If we could stop time?

That supposedly unstoppable march,

That endless ticking clock.

It’s impossible, of course.

But if time stood still,

The seconds would be meaningless.

The minutes would pass without purpose.

Instead, time marches.

The clock ticks on.

But when it ends,

We will remember.

“We were here!” We’ll cry.

“We saw!”

“We witnessed!”

“It happened!”

“It mattered!”

We will cry, of course.

One year.

One year of memories.

Of laughs.

Of joy.

Of hopes.

“We’ll remember.” We say.

And we will, of course.

Why wouldn’t we?

Memento Mori.

Death comes for us all.

But what is death, but the next greatest adventure?


End file.
